Getting Help
by annacarter4ever
Summary: The team takes Face and Amy to Maggie's house to get medical attention. This is the 4th part of my fan fic. The part before this is called "Losing A Member?" Please leave reviews on what you want to see happen next.


_This is the 4th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

**Previously in the Fan Fiction:**

_Face gave an angry sigh when he couldn't feel a pulse. *This is all my fault,* he thought to himself, *She'd be alive if I hadn't asked her to help me.* _

_"Face…" a raspy voice called._

_Face turned and saw that Murdock was trying his best to get over to the Vette._

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Face replied solemnly as he glanced over at their female companion's lifeless body, "But…I don't think that Amy made it."_

************************************************************************************************************

_"We need to get these two to Maggie's," Murdock said._

Hannibal wanted to say 'no', but he didn't have an excuse why they couldn't go to Maggie's.He hadn't told the rest of the team yet, but he and Maggie had broken up a few months ago and there was a bit of tension between the two of them. Maggie's was closer to them at this moment than any other hospital, and Hannibal knew that his personal life would have to be put on hold right now—all that mattered was getting Face and Amy medical attention as soon as possible.If they waited much longer, it might be too late for Amy.

_"You heard him, BA," Hannibal finally said, "Let's go to Maggie's."_

_ _

**Here's "Getting Help" **

When they finally made it to Maggie's house 15 minutes later, BA picked up Amy and Hannibal helped Face out of the van as Murdock walked up to the house and knocked on the door. 

Maggie eventually came to the door.

"Murdock?" Maggie asked as she squinted at him in the darkness, hugging the robe she was wearing against herself to fight the cold, "What is it? It's 3:00 in the morning."

"We got into an accident and Amy and Face are hurt. Can you help us? Please?"

"Of course, Murdock," Maggie said half yawning, "Come in."

Hannibal and BA carried Face and Amy into Maggie's exam room and laid them on the exam tables.

"So what's the story, Murdock?" Maggie asked.

"We were driving pretty fast and went off the road and fell into a ravine.Amy was unconscious when Face and I found her, and she's got a very faint pulse.Face's legs were trapped under the car.I didn't get a very good look, but there's probably a good chance they're broken."

Maggie walked over to the exam table that Face was on and looked closely at his legs.

"Well," Maggie said with a sigh, "I don't know how you managed it Face, but neither of your legs are broken.The cuts are pretty deep, though…I'm going to have to suture them up." Maggie walked over to her cabinets and pulled out a bottle and a needle. She stuck the needle into the top of the bottle and drew out the amount she needed. "Hannibal, could you give Face this medicine locally while I check on Amy?"

"Sure, Maggie," Hannibal said. He could feel the tension between them, and he just hoped the rest of the team couldn't.He took the needle from Maggie and injected it right above the cuts in his legs.

Maggie walked over to Amy and put her stethoscope on, listening to Amy's chest.

When she pulled away, Murdock asked, "Is she doing any better, Doc?"

Maggie looked up at Murdock as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and replied, "Her pulse is still a little faint, but it's improved.There's not much I can do for her, though. She has to come to herself." Maggie looked down at her watch. "If her pulse continues to get strong at the same rate, she'll probably be conscious in an hour or two.

"Thanks, Dr. Sullivan."

"You're welcome, Murdock," Maggie replied as she walked back over to the exam table that Face was on. "How are you feeling, Face?"

"Like I just had a car land on me," Face replied with a small laugh, "But the medicine that Hannibal gave me is helping the pain.

"Good," Maggie replied, "That means we can start suturing your legs soon."

Face nodded and then asked as he glanced over at the other table, "How's Amy doing?"

"Her pulse is getting stronger…" Maggie replied, "There isn't much I can do for her, she just has to wake up on her own.I'm sure she'll be fine." She then turned to Hannibal, BA, and Murdock; "I'm going to have to ask you three to leave the room while I suture Face up."

"We understand," Hannibal replied as they left the room.

When Maggie had finally finished stitching up Face's legs she tightly wrapped them in bandages. 

"All done," Maggie said, "Your left leg wasn't cut as badly as the right one was, so you'll be able to use crutches in a few days.I'm going to go out and talk to the guys for a little while—you get some sleep, ok?" Maggie said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

Face nodded as Maggie walked out the door. About 10 minutes later, Face had almost fallen asleep when he heard a small moan come from the table next to him.He opened his eyes and looked over to his left, seeing Amy slowly open her eyes.

"Amy…" Face whispered to her softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Who's Amy…and who are you?" 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.I know that some people want an Amy/Murdock romance, others want an Amy/Hannibal romance, and yet others want an Amy/Face romance. I haven't seen too many Amy/B.A.'s, though. I guess people just don't think that they make a good match. **;)** I think what I'm going to end up doing is drawing from a hat, because I think any of the 3 combinations would work.

** **

** **


End file.
